


All's fair in love and snow

by penguinloser182



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinloser182/pseuds/penguinloser182
Summary: when dean shows you snow for the first time you just can't resist the urge to play in it.





	All's fair in love and snow

All’s fair in love and snow.

I quivered as I huddled deeper into my army jacket bouncing from one foot to the other trying to keep warm. I rubbed my hands together before cupping them to breathe warm air into them, trying to bring feeling back to my fingertips.  
My attention turned as I watched Dean come from the coffee shop. The cold didn’t seem to bother him in his green army jacket and boot cut jeans. Damn did he always have to look as though he’d just stepped out of a magazine? I smiled at him graciously as he handed me a cup of coffee.  
“I guess we are gonna have to hunker down here for the night. Roads are supposed to get really bad. Might be snow.” He informed me as he took a sip out of his own cup.  
“Snow?!” I exclaimed my eyes lighting up. I had never seen snow before.  
“It’s not that glamourous y/n I assure you.” He explained as he opened the door to the impala.  
“But, it sounds fun,” I stated as I got in the passenger side of Baby.  
“Y/n,” he sighed out my name before looking over at me. He let out an exasperated breath and nodded before throwing the beautiful car into drive.  
On the drive back to the hotel he tried his best to convince me of winter not being as much fun as I would like to think, but in my brain I was already day dreaming of snow angels and I guess in our line of work snow demons too.  
“Sammy guess what?” I yelled with enthusiasm as we entered the hotel room. He made a strange face as he looked up from his work glancing between Dean and myself.  
“Uh, what?” he finally asked.  
“It’s gonna snow!” I declared as I flopped down on the bed. Sam smiled at my declaration of enjoyment. I could see Dean roll his eyes from the other side of the room.  
“I saw that wise guy,” I told him as I took off my boots and threw myself across the bed.

I was gently awoken to Dean brushing my face gently.  
“Wake up,” he whispered.  
“What’s wrong?” I called out realizing the sun was barely coming up. He put his finger to his lip motioning to Sam who was still asleep. He took my hand gently as we tiptoed to the window.  
“Snow!” I proclaimed.  
“Shh,” Dean whispered with a smile.  
“It’s so beautiful.” I murmured as I watched the fat flakes fall to the ground sticking.  
“Come one let’s go back to bed. We can see how snowed in we are in the morning,” he observed wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck and jaw line. His scruff on my neck causing waves of giggles to exit my throat. He growled low in my ear whisking me off to the bed.

I awoke once the sun was up this time. I was the only one awake. I tugged on my jeans walking to the window to see a blanket of snow across the parking lot.  
“Hey,” I heard a voice call. I glanced back to where I was once laying to see Dean, in his bed head glory rolling over to get out of the bed. Dean approached looking over my shoulder to see all the snow on the ground.  
“Can we go outside?” I asked with glee. With a grumble signaling how unamused he was he finally spoke.  
“Get dressed,” he growled. 

I stepped into the white world, in wonder. My eyes shifted to Dean who was shrugging on his jacket as he closed the door to the hotel. His guard was down and he was completely distracted. My hands reached into the depths of the snow rolling it into a ball and throwing it will all my might. Bullseye. I smacked him right in the face. A look I wasn’t expecting shifted on his face as he scooped a handful up and hoisted it at me. I dodged causing him to miss.  
“I’m going to get you.” He announced taking off after me. I ran ducking behind the cars in the parking lot as snow came flying towards me and I tried to retaliate. I stuck my tongue out at him aiming at him again. But he was gone. I stared for a moment stunned he wasn’t there. Then out of nowhere arms grabbed me from around my middle lifting me from the ground.  
The laughter escaped me as we rolled to the ground and he shoved the snow in my face.  
“Dean, Dean no that’s cold!” I insisted in spurts of chuckles.  
“You were the one who wanted all this,” he reminded me with a smirk. I picked up a handful of snow smashing it into his face.  
“Okay okay, truce,” he decided as he leaned above me staring into my eyes. His smile was always incredible. Especially when I could see his tongue pushing behind his teeth. It was sneaky and sexy as he leaned down to kiss me in the snow.  
It was the best feeling in the world. I was lying in a frozen tundra and didn’t feel the slightest bit of a cold sensation.


End file.
